With her kind
by Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl
Summary: Sesshõmaru sabe que no puede quedarse con Rin. Ella necesita a los suyos. Por más que le duela, eso es algo que él no puede darle.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la idea.**

**En respuesta al reto pedido por: Onmyuji en el foro ¡Sientate! ( topic/84265/89914320/Retos-a-Pedido). **

**¡Espero que lo disfruten, y tu también, Onmy!**

—¡Señor Sesshõmaru!— Gritó con alegría Rin, mientras corría en su dirección. Sesshõmaru tan solo observaba a Rin, su expresión calmada como siempre, y asintió a modo de saludo. No había visto a la pequeña en días, lo cual explicaba la notoria emoción y alegría de esta al verlo.

—Rin, ve y consigue alimentos, partiremos al amanecer. — Le dijo secamente, su tono teniendo un efecto nulo en la feliz disposición de la niña. Ella sonrió, y una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios.

—¡Si, Señor Sesshõmaru!— Estaba a punto de marcharse y obedecer, pero una expresión de confusión se formó en su cara. Con la delicadeza digna de una niña de su edad, llevó su mano lentamente hacía su mejilla, sus labios entre abiertos. Sesshõmaru, quien pensaba en dirigirse al claro cercano, notó este cambio en Rin, por lo que esperó a que la humana formulara su pregunta. Arqueó una ceja, y miro fijamente a Rin. Parecía que le miraba con altanería, pero era curiosidad.

—Señor Sesshõmaru, ¿Donde está el señor Jaken?— Rin miraba alrededor, buscando señal alguna del pequeño Yôkai. En su mente, Sesshõmaru sonrió. Esa diminuta humana lo fascinaba, era muy extraña. Ella era todo lo que el consideraba debilidad, y si, Rin era débil físicamente. Eso no se podía negar. Pero su espíritu, similar al de un guerrero, era lo que valía para él. Teniendo ocho años era más valiente que muchos generales humanos.

**Patético. **Pensó, miró a Rin y le respondió:

—Jaken está encargándose de unas tareas, estará en las tierras del Este por un tiempo. — Y con eso, Sesshõmaru dio media vuelta y camino en dirección al río.

Sesshõmaru no estaba muy seguro de porque iba a la aldea de su medio-hermano. Sólo tenía la impresión de que debería ir, eso y lo que su madre le dijo la última vez que la visitó, no hace mucho.

—No trates de engañarte, Sesshõmaru. ¿Cuánto más crees que podrás continuar con esto? Debes tomar en cuenta de que aquella humana debe estar entre los suyos. ¿Qué no deseas su... _felicidad_? El tiempo no es nada para los Yôkais, lo que es un año para ti para un humano es una vida. Antes de que lo sepas aquella niña estará en edad de contraer matrimonio, y querrá una familia. Pero, ¿Quién la aceptaría? La respuesta es simple: Nadie. ¿Qué humano masculino aceptaría en su sano juicio a la "protegida" del Yôkai más poderoso después de Toga, el Inu noTaisho? Deberás dejarla libre, por su bien y el tuyo.

Sesshõmaru era consiente de que su madre era sabia en ciertas áreas, pero se negaba a creer que esta área era un de aquellas. Su madre estaba muy prejuiciada, y con motivo, hacia los humanos. El no podía culparla, pero Rin era diferente. Aunque nunca lo admitirá, con el tiempo creció acostumbrado a la compañía que Rin le ofrecía, y debía decirlo: Agradecido. La pequeña humana era, se podría decir, refrescante en lo que se empezaba a volver una rutina en la vida de Sesshõmaru.

Caminar, ignorar a Jaken, buscar la tumba de su padre, pensar en que haría una vez que tenga la Tessaiga en su poder, atormentar una aldea/ejército/humano o Yôkai idiota que se mete en el camino, golpear y practicar su puntería con Jaken, repita.

Entonces, con Rin acompañándolo, ya no era lo mismo cada día. Un día ella quería recolectar sus flores favoritas, otro quería pescar en un claro, otro trepar árboles y en los más simples días: dar vueltas en el cielo con Ah-Un.

Sesshõmaru aborrecía las rutinas, había elegido vivir su juventud como un nómada por esa razón en especial. Seguro, también lo hizo para buscar a Tessaiga, pero de ser como cualquier otro "Señor de las tierras" hubiera mandado unos peones. No, el quería acción y batalla, quería sentir la adrenalina, su pulso acelerado, sus pupilas dilatadas, o el poder y ese sentimiento de que estaba completo, cada que se transformaba a su verdadera naturaleza. Él siempre tendrá una expresión fría y calma en su cara, pero eso no significa que eso era lo único que sentía.

Sesshõmaru, quien estaba bastante distraído con sus pensamientos, salió del trance en el momento que llegó a orillas del claro. Se arrodilló en la orilla, y vio su reflejo en el agua, indiferente como siempre. Juntó sus manos, y recogió un poco de agua en ellas, procediendo a lavarse el rostro. Sintiéndose refrescado, Sesshõmaru decidió que Rin debió haber vuelto al campamento.

Se recostó, mirando hacía el cielo nocturno, ahora entendiendo la fascinación de Rin con el. Era, en alguna forma, tranquilizador. Giró su cabeza un poco, buscando a Rin con su vista. No la encontró, pero su esencia indicaba que no se encontraba lejos. Esto era algo preocupante, Rin siempre avisaba Si se alejaría o algo por el estilo. La curiosidad, su enemigo y aliado más antiguo, no le dejaría en paz. Era algo muy raro que Rin se aleje sin consultarle o sin decir algo.

Se paro, y siguiendo su olfato, se dirigió hacía los frondosos árboles que servían para ocultar su ubicación. Naraku puede haber sido derrotado, y él podrá ser mucho más poderoso que cualquier Yôkai, más que su medio-hermano, tenía su propia espada y ya no dependía de Tensseiga. Pero Rin aún era débil e indefensa, y una persona como él tenía enemigos. ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de su viejo —amigo— del Norte?

Escuchó el sonido de una rama quebrantándose a unos pasos de donde estaba, se giró para ver detrás de él, y lo siguiente que sabía es que estaba en el piso. Un peso nuevo en su espalda.

Rin, quien se encontraba recuperándose de su caída de casi un metro, dio un pequeño grito mortificado al darse cuenta de que cayó en la espalda de su Guardián.

**¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! ** Pensó Rin. Se supone que ella no debía "maldecir"— como algunas mujeres humanas que conoció entre aldeas cercanas a por donde viajaban, decían. **Pero, Si Sesshõmaru y Jaken-Sama lo hacen, debía estar bien. ¿Verdad? ¡Además, los humanos eran Muy tontos! ¿Qué iban a saber ellos? ¡Creían que estar en compañía de un ladron era preferible, a estar en compañía de la especie de Señor Sesshõmaru! ¡Bah!**

—¡Señor…— Rin fue interrumpida por el sonido de un golpe seco y un gruñido de parte de su guardián. **Uh-oh...**

¡Esto era el colmo! —Rin...— Su tono de voz era impaciente y áspero. Rin rió nerviosamente, cerrando sus ojos mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color escarlata.** Espero que no veamos al Señor Jaken hasta que Señor Sesshõmaru me perdone.** Pensó, temiendo por la salud del Yôkai más pequeño.

—Quítate de mi espalda, — su tono se volvía más oscuro. —, por favor. — Dijo con rigidez. Rin sonrió apenada, y asintió como le había visto hacer tantas veces a Sesshõmaru.

—¡Sí señor! — Dijo con un ánimo que pondría orgulloso a cualquier general.

Con movimientos algo torpes, y utilizando la espalda de Sesshõmaru como apoyo al pararse. Rin se encontraba de pie, apresurándose a recoger la fruta que cayó en la cabeza de Sesshõmaru. Giró sobre su talón, encontrándose a Señor Sesshõmaru sacudiendo el polvo de su atuendo, y unas pequeñas ramitas de su cabellera.

Cabizbaja, manos detrás su espalda, se dirigió a pedir perdón. Cuando estaba apuntó de abrir su boca, Sesshõmaru habló. — ¿Por qué te alejaste sin avisar?— Pregunto, mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello color plata tras su oreja. Rin le miro fijamente, su cara debatiéndose entre mostrar gestos de nerviosismo o felicidad. Pues aunque Rin sabía que Señor Sesshõmaru se preocupaba por ella y su bienestar, cada que el Yôkai preguntaba abiertamente por algo relacionado a su bienestar ella se alegraba, pues mostraba que no estaba realmente avergonzado de tener a una pequeña niña humana viajando con él. Sin embargo, ella hubiera preferido mantener su sorpresa hasta que este lista.

—Um... Nada importante, Señor Sesshõmaru. No lo volveré a hacer, ¿No le parece que es tarde?— Rin fingió un bostezo, pasando la mano por los ojos, y estirándose exageradamente. Sesshõmaru tan sólo la observaba, examinando. Estar debajo de su crítica mirada, pensando en que podría ser descubierta, quebró su resolución de guardar el secreto hasta más tarde.

—Muy bien, andando.— Acto seguido Sesshõmaru dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al campamento. Rin al ver esto, suspiro, apoyándose en el árbol más cercano. **Estuvo cerca.**

La Rin de hace un año, jamás hubiera hecho esto. Ocultar la verdad del Señor Sesshõmaru. — ¡Pecado!— hubiera dicho Jaken. Pero, como el señor Jaken había mencionado numerables veces al Señor Sesshõmaru:

—Ese Yôkai, Shippo, ¡es una mala influencia para la mocosa humana, Amo bonito!— Ella quería mucho a Shippo, era como el hermano mayor que le hubiera gustado tener. Aunque adoraba al Señor Sesshõmaru, estar con Alguien de su relativa edad, con quien jugar y Quien le enseñe a hacer travesuras, hacía que Rin se sienta... Alegre.

—Rin. — Recordando la orden anterior del Señor Sesshõmaru, sonrió suavemente y se apresuró a alcanzar al Yôkai.

Al haberle alcanzado, caminando a su lado, levantó la vista para ver la siempre serena cara del Señor de las tierras del oeste. —¿Usted extraña a la señorita Kagura?— Preguntó. Al darse cuenta de que había preguntado en voz alta, tenía el instinto de ir y esconderse tras Ah-Un. Ella sabía que al Señor Sesshõmaru le disgustaba ese tema.

Sesshõmaru paro, entorno los ojos y miró de reojo a Rin, se podía notar la confusión en su mirada. **Pero, ¿Qué tiene con Kagura?**

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?— Dijo, su tono frío y su mirada capaz de congelarte. Rin, sabiendo que ya no podía quitar lo dicho, debatía entre ser honesta como siempre lo había sido, o por primera vez mentir, para no causarles disgustos a ella y a su Señor. Ganando aquél angelito en su hombro derecho la batalla, suspiró.

—Es que, Inuyasha, — Sesshõmaru gruñó a la mención de su hermano. —está triste desde que la señorita Kagome los dejó, a él y a Shippo, y últimamente usted a estado más serio, Señor. Kagome estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, y Kagura de usted, y estas semanas cumplimos un año de la muerte de Kagura y la partida de Kagome.— Explicó rápidamente, sus mejillas tiñéndose un débil tono de escarlata. Ella quería que su Señor encuentre el amor, él era bueno, y se preocupaba por ella. Merecía que alguien se preocupé por él, una Yôkai hermosa y majestuosa como Irasue. Claro, Kagura no era una Yôkai, y estaba... Muerta, pero ella amaba a su Señor, y eso le bastaba a ella. Rin soñaba que alguien como su Señor algún día vendría por ella, con inteligencia y valentía, y sabiendo ganar su respeto, se amarían el uno al otro hasta el final de sus mortales vidas.

—Kagura era una mujer… respetable, Rin. Pero yo no soy tan débil e idiota como para dejar que aquellas sandeces de los sentimientos me afecten.— Le respondió, y con eso siguió caminando. Rin asintió, y apresuró el paso, llegando rápidamente a lado de Ah-Un. Con rapidez, entró a su pequeña tienda, la cual obtuvo gracias a su última visita a la aldea de Inuyasha, y gritó al mismo tiempo que se recostaba:

—¡Buenas Noches, Señor Sesshõmaru! ¡Buenas Noches, Ah-Un!— su característica afabilidad de vuelta en su voz. Sesshõmaru tan sólo observó la tienda de Rin extrañado, preguntándose el porqué de la extraña actitud de la niña. Ah-Un dio un leve gruñido en respuesta a la niña, mientras que Sesshõmaru se dirigía hacía un árbol cercano, e imitando la posición en la que Rin le encontró por primera vez, se recostó contra el árbol. Cerrando los ojos en busca de descanso. Al contrario de la opinión pública, Yôkais, o al menos él, necesitaban dormir. Claro, no tanto como los dichosos humanos necesitaban sus ocho horas, con dos o tres bastaban e incluso sobraba.

Sesshõmaru cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño, y al mirar a la tienda de Rin, viendo su silueta recostada y agudizando el oído; comprobó que se encontraba dormida. Finalizado esto, se durmió.

**Okay, no hubo nada interesante en este capítulo. Este pequeño fic explorara las circunstancias que provocaron que Sesshõmaru acordara en dejar a Rin con Kaede. ¿Les gusto? **

**Un abrazo, Sarcastic. **


End file.
